thebloodlinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor
Razor is a member of the Unknown Organization. Razor was the grinning, outgoing one of the bunch from the Unknown Organization. Despite his bouncing exterior, he was as much as a monster from his other teammates, revealing in his kills with no remorse. Background Razor was born from a rich family. His parents would always buy him something. If he wanted something, his parents would buy it for him. He loved his parents so much. He knew he had a good life. Razor was always a good person, until he met Gabriel. Gabriel was a trouble maker and made Razor become a trouble maker too. Razor abandoned his parents and went to live with Gabriel. They were so close. They were like brothers to each other. His parents soon died from sickness. When Razor found out about his parent's death, he quickly became enraged and became a different person. Razor was now a evil and cold-hearted person. He soon became a vampire, when he met Clamsu. Appearance Razor has white hair and wears a yellow jacket. He sometimes wears a black jacket, if he doesn't want to wear his yellow one. He has red eyes and very sharp teeth. His eyes are always red, even when he turns into his vampire form. Personality He is the most vivacious member in the Unknown Organization. Razor enjoys listening to his beloved "rock box," hanging out at the beach, and murdering innocent civilians. Despite his bloodthirsty ways and teasing nature, he seemed to be the friendlier of the team. Plot Kyle's Initiation Arc The next day, Kyle told Maria to split up during the missions. Kyle told Maria that he's heading off to kill the Unknown Organization. Kyle also wants to find ShadowBlade, but he told Maria to do it. They both kissed each other and left to do their missions. As Kyle was about to leave for his mission, the Unknown Organization appear with their motorcycles and the leader, Raptor, goads Kyle into following them to the Golden Gate Bridge where his bike nearly goes over the edge. He angrily attacks Raptor who merely asks how far he's willing to go. Kyle then finds himself invited to the the Unknown Organization's lair. It's there that the Unknown Organization lead Kyle through an unsettling initiation involving American fast food takeout and Raptor offers Kyle a drink from what looks like a wine bottle. He accepts and takes a drink. The Unknown Organization then takes Kyle back out to the Golden Gate Bridge; one by one the group jumps off the bridge. Kyle realizes they are hanging under the bridge. They talk him into joining them under the bridge. One by one the members of the Unknown Organization fall into the deep water, but they do not die; Kyle can hear them goading him to fall. Unable to lift himself up, or hold on any longer, Kyle falls in as well. He wakes up in his bed the next morning with no idea how he made it home. Maria woke Kyle up and wanted to know if he was okay. Kyle didn't respond and kissed her. After that, Kyle left to go after his older brother. Maria was starting to get worried about him. Maria also continued her search for ShadowBlade. When Kyle saw Raptor, he quickly ran up to him and punched him in the face. Raptor laughed and told Kyle to follow him. Kyle, Raptor, and the Unknown Organization went to a park filled with alot of teenagers. Kyle didn't know why his older brother told him to come here. Raptor looked at Kyle and gave him an evil smile. Raptor transformed into his vampire form and decided that initiation is over. A horrified Kyle watches as the Unknown Organization feast on a group of teenagers at a halloween party. Raptor explains that he is one of them and must feed. Kyle refuses and leaves. Maria follows him to try and explain that Kyle is only half-vampire. Maria also tells Kyle that she's a half-vampire too. Kyle then falls to the ground and crys. Maria kisses Kyle and told him that everything will be alright. Feeding Time Arc Clamsu was upset at Raptor for not making Kyle a Unknown Organization member. Clamsu decided to use his associates from the Unknown Organization to capture Kyle. Since the associates from the Unknown Organization were going after Kyle, Raptor and the rest of the Unknown Organization decided to feed on innocent people. Barrett smiled and couldn't wait to feed on the innocent people. The Unknown Organization quickly went on their motorcycles and drove to the beach. When they arrived at the beach, they saw alot of people there. When Barrett was about to feed on the people, Raptor stops him. Raptor tells Barrett that Maria is here. Barrett smiles and drives his motorcycle around Maria. Raptor and the others also drove their motorcycles around Maria. Maria was scared and knew she couldn't run away. Maria was stuck in a big problem. Barrett then grabs Maria's shirt and starts dragging her on the ground. Maria yelled for help, but no one came for her. The whole Unknown Organization were having a fun time messing around with her. When they were done messing with her, they transformed into their vampire form. Maria was very scared and screamed for help. Raptor gives an evil smile to Maria and grabs her neck. Raptor told Maria to stay away from Kyle. Raptor told Maria that it was her fault that the friendship between Kyle and ShadowBlade ended. Maria ignored Raptor's words and yelled for help. Raptor lets Maria go and tells her to stay put. Maria didn't know why she had to stay put. Suddenly, Maria heard screams at the beach. She turned her head and saw the horrible sight. The Unknown Organization were feeding on everyone at the beach. Barrett was having a fun time feeding on the innocent people. Barrett also ate the brains from the people. Barrett showed the body parts to Maria and ate it right in front of her. Maria yelled for help and started to run away. Barrett quickly grabs Maria and spits blood in her face. Maria screams and pushes Barrett on the ground. Maria quickly wipes the blood off her face and runs home. Raptor pats Barrett on the back and knew she wouldn't come back to the beach anymore. Meeting Mark Arc While the Unknown Organization members were waiting for Gabriel's return, Razor decided to go out and find him some fresh meat to feed on. Razor traveled throughout the whole city of San Francisco. Razor finally found a house and was ready to feed on this person. When Razor entered this person's house, he was shocked to see the person that lived here. It was Mark that lived in this house. Mark use to be Razor's babysitter. Mark was so happy to see Razor. Mark also offered food to Razor. Razor told Mark that he's a different person now. Razor told Mark that now he's a vampire. Mark didn't believe him and offered him to play video games. Mark told Razor that he bought the new video game systems. Razor was happy to hear that, but he told Mark that he is a vampire. Razor knew the only way to prove it to Mark was to transform into his vampire form. Razor transforms in front of Mark and puts Mark in total shock. Mark didn't know what happen to him. Razor told Mark that things went downhill for him, when his parents died. Mark really felt sorry for him and hugged Razor. Razor was so happy to have Mark as his father figure. Mark told Razor that he will always protect him. After they hugged, Razor left. Mark really hopes that Razor can have a better life again. Invasion of the Unknown Organization Arc Kyle, Maria, and John were making plans to capture ShadowBlade and kill the Unknown Organization once and for all. Kyle told John that they don't know who the head vampire is. John smiled and said that its Raptor. Kyle looked at John and told him that he can't kill his older brother. John told Kyle that he has no choice. Kyle became enraged and left the room. John apologizes to Maria and leaves the house. Maria goes in Kyle's room and yells at him. Maria told Kyle that he has no choice. Kyle grabs Maria and almost bites her neck. Kyle snaps out of it and apologizes to Maria. Kyle told Maria that he's been under alot of stress. Maria kissed Kyle and hugged him. Meanwhile, Clamsu told the Unknown Organization that Gabriel has been killed. Razor soon becomes angry and sets off to kill John. Clamsu told the rest of the Unknown Organization to kill Kyle. The Unknown Organization agreed and left for their mission. When Kyle was about to apologize to John, Razor arrives and attacks John. During the attack, John was bitten by Razor. Knowing that he would soon turn into a vampire, John took out a cigarette and threw it on a gasoline tank. The gasoline tank blew up, killing both him and Razor. He sacrificed himself to allow Kyle to be safe. Kyle yelled in tears. Kyle quickly went outside and saw the terrible sight. Kyle sat down and cried. Maria also couldn't believe what she saw. Suddenly, Raptor and Barrett arrives and grabs Maria. Kyle soon becomes enraged and punches Raptor. Raptor told Kyle that he's not in the mood and kicks him in the groin. Kyle falls on the ground and yells in pain. Raptor told Kyle that the only way he can get Maria back is to join the Unknown Organization. After that, Raptor and Barrett drove their motorcycles back to the Unknown Organization lair. Kyle got up in pain and knew he needed more help on his mission to capture ShadowBlade and kill the Unknown Organization.